


piano melodies in the darkness

by mintaero



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: :), M/M, Nightmares, Piano, Short One Shot, angst for nightmares, baz comforts him, it's v short, please dont hate me, simon gets SCARED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintaero/pseuds/mintaero
Summary: Simon can't sleep. Baz, grudgingly, comforts him.





	piano melodies in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short one shot fic and yeah its v short so 
> 
> THIS IS THE FIRST THING I'VE EVER PUBLISHED AND IT's really bad please don't hate me

Simon’s shuffling around in his bed, moaning about his nightmares. Simon has horrible nightmares, ones that Baz silently wished he could help during the late hours of the night. 

 _Simon Snow_ , Baz though as he watched Simon curl up into himself,  _It had to be you, didn’t it_?

“NO!” Simon cried out, making Baz nearly piss himself. Simon, startled awake by his own voice, lurched forward and instinctively started chanting the incantation to the Sword of Mages. Baz knew those verses like he knew all of Simon’s moles; from hearing/seeing them much too often. 

“Snow!” Baz exclaimed, his heart beating faster since he could see all of Simon’s bare chest. “What in hell?!”

“I-I had…” Simon starts but doesn’t finish his thought. He’s panting, and a glimmer of sweat is around his forehead and neck. Baz nearly blushes. 

“Had a what? A nightmare?” Baz mocked. He hated when he did that to Simon, but he knows it’s the only way. “Poor Simon Snow, the defender of the World of Mages, got scared by a nightmare.” 

To Baz’s dismay, Simon’s silhouette starts crackling with sparks. Like dragging a piece of metal on concrete. 

To Baz’s greater dismay, Simon wraps his arms around his legs and starts to rock back and forth. It’s painful for Baz to watch, so he looks away. He knows that he shouldn’t push Simon anymore for fear he might go off and take the whole building down with him, but there’s always the little voice in the back of his head saying he has to. 

“Snow, are you  _crying_?”

“ _Piss off_ ,” Simon responds, hiding his head between his knees. The sparks have calmed, but Simon has not. “It was the worst one yet…” he whispers, barely inaudible, but still making Baz go completely weak. 

After a few minutes of silence, Baz finds his wand and casts,  _ **“Sing me a swan’s song!”**_  

Immediately, a gentle undertone of a piano starts playing through the air. Simon’s head looks around, confused, until it lands on Baz’s stone-hard face. 

“Why?” Snow asks, genuinely curious about the newfound kindness. 

“Because I don’t want to be blown to smithereens because you can’t control your ‘ _going off’_.” 

Simon’s cheeks were wet with tears, and all Baz wanted to do was stand up and hug him until he fell asleep. 

“I wasn’t going to go off,” Simon mumbles, secretly grateful that Baz had cast that spell. If Simon had cast it, the whole of Mummers House would’ve woken up to a hard rock guitar solo playing at full volume in their rooms. 

“You were,” Baz rolls his eyes and crossed his arms, stubbornly, “Your figure was sparking.” 

“Sorry,” Simon says, and then suddenly stands up, fidgeting with his hair. “Baz?”

“What.”

“Can we not be mortal arch-enemies right now, please?”

Baz wants so badly to say yes. “No.”

“Please?” 

“Saying please won’t make me change my mind, Snow.” 

The piano rhythm sped up. 

“I just… I want to sleep, for once, and-”

“ _You_  want to sleep? I have to constantly be on edge whenever you enter a room because no one knows what sets you off.” 

Simon rubs the back of his neck. “I want to sleep together tonight.” 

“You  _what_?” Baz notices how Simon’s sleep pyjamas hang lower than usual on his hips. 

“Don’t make me say it again.” In the dark, Baz can see that Simon’s biting his lip. In the dark, Baz can see Simon’s chest as he breathes. In the dark, Baz can see Simon needing this as much as he does. 

“We will never speak about it again.” Baz folds the covers for Simon to lay with him, and Simon hesitantly gets under the bed with Baz. 

And then they’re two boys, sleeping in the same bed together. 

The song quiets to a hum and then stops playing altogether. Simon falls asleep in less than five minutes. 

Baz is still awake. 

He doesn’t know what to do with his arms. 

He thinks about getting out of his bed to sleep in Simons, but he doesn’t want to leave Simon’s full, full, full warmth that Baz is so starved of. 

Instead, as Snow nestles into Baz’s pillow, Baz gently drapes his arm over Simon, slowly pulling him closer to his chest. 

Simon doesn’t squirm, so Baz takes that chance to whisper,

“You’re everything that’s keeping me here, Simon Snow.”

Thinking Simon can’t hear him. 

 

 

 

Simon hears him.


End file.
